Sombres Tourments Doux Tourments
by jada25
Summary: Hermione et le Professeur Rogue n’arrivent pas à trouver un terrain d’entente. Hermione obtient son diplôme et pense être débarrassée de Rogue une fois pour toutes. Mais l’est-elle vraiment…
1. Conflit

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. ROWLING  
  
Pairing : SS/HG  
  
Ceci est une fic traduite. J'espère que la traduction est correcte ;o)))  
  
Le déroulement de l'histoire, ainsi que les différentes situations appartiennent à 'Snapesflower' qui écrit de fabuleuses fan fictions.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hermione Granger fut soulagée que l'année scolaire en cours aillait bientôt se terminer. Les années passées à Poudlard tiraient vers leur fin. Elle aimait Poudlard et elle était plutôt triste de devoir quitter cette école. Elle pensait en particulier à cette soirée d'avril à venir tout en relisant les notes qu'elle avait préparé pour ses futurs examens.  
  
Elle excella dans chaque matière qu'elle avait choisie. Il en était de même pour le cours de potion qui était enseigné par - le tant détesté - le Professeur Rogue. On ne pouvait pas vraiment affirmer qu'elle le détestait. Certes elle lui attribua quelques bonnes actions (aussi rares soient-elles) depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Par contre, il était évident que lui la détestait. Il ne cessait de l'humilier ou de la traiter de 'petite idiote'. Même aujourd'hui encore, bien qu'elle ait 18 ans, il la voyait toujours comme une 'petite idiote' et non comme la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue. Il persistait à la vexer. Elle se s'imaginait souvent à quel point cela devait le peiner de devoir lui remettre un devoir avec une note avoisinant le 20/20. Il lui rendait à chaque fois ses devoirs avec un rictus particulier dont il avait le secret.  
  
Vu l'attitude de Rogue envers Hermione, celle-ci décida de l'éviter - surtout cette année où elle avait décidé de s'amuser. Ces dernières années Hermione, Harry son meilleur ami et Ron son petit ami, avaient vécu d'innombrables aventures ensemble. Pour en finir, Voldemort avait été détruit plus tôt dans l'année, et depuis la paix tant attendue régnait dans le monde des sorciers. Excepté les 'batailles' qui avaient lieu entre Hermione et Rogue, l'année fut plutôt calme.  
  
Hermione et Ron avaient discuté mariage, mais Hermione lui refusa sa main. Depuis trois ans Hermione et Ron se quittaient et remettaient ensemble. Le problème était que Ron n'excitait pas Hermione. Elle lui avait permis de l'embrasser, même de la caresser une ou deux fois, mais elle ne se sentait pas assez amoureuse pour avoir des rapports avec lui, pire encore de l'épouser - c'était inconcevable.  
  
Elle ferait sont entrée en faculté l'automne prochain pour y étudier l'enseignement. Elle ne savait pas encore quelle matière principale elle allait choisir. Harry et Ron iraient à la même université. Elle pensait que cela allait être étrange de ne plus rentrer 'chez elle' - à Poudlard. Elle regardait amoureusement les murs de pierre de la bibliothèque qui l'entouraient. C'était tellement drôle de penser qu'elle ne verrait peut- être même plus les murs en questions après avoir obtenu son diplôme en mai. Elle allait passer deux semaines de vacances chez ses parents à Londres, puis elle passerait l'été chez les Weasley au 'Terrier'. Même en ayant des sentiments contradictoires envers Ron elle considéra Molly et Arthur Weasley comme des parents adoptifs et leurs enfants comme ses propres frères et s?urs qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Quoi qu'il en soit, ses parents étaient très pris par leur cabinet dentaire et depuis qu'elle était toute petite, ils la laissaient agir comme elle l'entendait. Ils savaient qu'elle était digne de confiance et ne se souciaient guère d'elle.  
  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, et vit qu'il était bientôt l'heure à laquelle Madame Pince leur demanderait de quitter la bibliothèque. Elle ramassa les livres qu'elle avait pris pour pouvoir les consulter et les replaça sur les étagères appropriées.  
  
Elle se retourna et failli heurter le Professeur Rogue.  
  
Il lui lança un regard noir. Visiblement il était furieux.  
  
'Excusez-moi Professeur', dit elle poliment tout en conservant un ton glacial.  
  
Elle le contourna et essaya de replacer, en s'étirant au maximum, un livre sur une étagère un peu trop haute pour elle.  
  
'Mademoiselle Granger, manifestement vous n'arrivez pas à atteindre l'étagère, et en plus vous ne voyez pas où vous mettez les pieds. dans quel cas vous n'auriez pas tenté de me renverser en plein milieu de ce couloir !'  
  
'Je me suis déjà excusée Professeur. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ici.' Elle poussa le livre, mais celui-ci retomba dans sa main.  
  
Il lui prit le livre : 'Laissez moi le remettre à sa place avant que vous n'endommagiez un livre d'une valeur inestimable, voire même irremplaçable.'  
  
C'était au tour d'Hermione de le fusiller du regard. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et voulu lui adresser une réplique futée, mais se ravisa au dernier moment.  
  
Il reposa avec de précaution le livre sur l'étagère.  
  
'Vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait utile d'arrêter de me fixer ainsi et de penser à rejoindre votre tour avant je ne décide de vous déduire des points ?'  
  
Elle tourna les talons et parti sans mot dire, en pensant à lui en termes peu appropriés.  
  
Elle rangea ses livres et se dirigea vers sa salle commune, en traînant son sac furieusement derrière elle.  
  
Harry et Ron, qui étaient installés confortablement, étaient entrain de jouer à une nouvelle partie d'échecs version sorciers.  
  
Ron observa Hermione lorsque celle-ci vociféra : 'Qu'il aille au diable !'  
  
'Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hermione ?'  
  
Elle s'assit bruyamment.  
  
'Le professeur Rogue. J'étais à la bibliothèque et je l'ai percuté en rangeant quelques livres que j'avais empruntés. Bien sûr il n'a pas pu résister à me faire des remarques désobligeantes !'  
  
Harry lui lança un regard plein de compassion.  
  
'Mon amour, tu devrais quand même savoir comment il est depuis le temps. Le fait qu'il puisse agir autrement ne devrait même pas t'effleurer l'esprit.'  
  
'Il en a toujours après moi. Constamment. Peu importe ce que je fais. Je pense que ce salaud aimerai bien me voir échouer dans quoi que ce soit, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. '  
  
'Rogue ne souhaite qu'une seule chose, c'est que l'on échoue tous', dit Ron en déplaçant son chevalier (qui au passage fracassa un des pions de Harry).  
  
'N'en soit pas aussi sûr, Ron', dit Harry en enlevant les morceaux qui s'étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur la planche de jeu. 'Cela impliquerai qu'il se retrouverait coincé avec nous l'année prochaine. Je ne serai pas étonné de découvrir qu'il fête toute la nuit notre remise des diplômes'.  
  
'Je ne n'arrives pas à m'imaginer qu'il fête quoi que soit', dit Hermione, en posant ses livres sur la table et en commençant à trier ses rouleaux de parchemin.  
  
A cet instant, Ginny Weasley, rampa à travers le passage du portrait. 'Je n'arrives pas à comprendre cet homme', dit-elle agitée.  
  
'Qui', répondirent les trois autre à l'unisson.  
  
'Qui donc... le professeur Rogue... bien sûr. Il vient tout juste de déduire 15 points à Griffondor, simplement pas que je sortais des toilettes trois minutes après le couvre-feu'  
  
'Rogue doit être en grande forme ce soir', observa Harry  
  
'Mais où étais tu passé pendant ces sept dernières années, Harry ?', demanda Ron.  
  
'Rogue a toujours. enfin.. Pendant tout ce temps il a été ROGUE. Et cela veut dire ne pas être de bonne humeur.'  
  
'Je ne pense pas l'avoir vu sourire ne serait-ce qu'une fois, dit Ginny. 'En tout cas, vous êtes une sacrée bande de veinards. Moi je vais encore devoir le supporter pendant toute une année.'  
  
'Ça te revient de droit en étant née la dernière, répliqua Ron. 'Si tu avais été ma jumelle.'  
  
'Je suis très heureuse que ce n'est pas le cas !', dit Ginny d'une voix tremblante.  
  
Harry ris et lui planta un baiser sur la joue.  
  
'Mais aussi je le suis.'  
  
'N'importe quoi !', murmura amèrement Hermione, Rogue avait ruiné sa bonne humeur et de ce fait elle se languit encore plus de quitter Poudlard.  
  
@@@  
  
Le lendemain, la situation ne s'était guère améliorée. Rogue était dans une forme rare. Il s'en prit violemment à Ron car celui-ci avait brûlé une partie de ses herbes nécessaires à la conception de sa potion, en se penchant au-dessus de son chaudron pour en vérifier le contenu. Les herbes avaient pris feu de suite, et Ron hurla terrifié laissant tomber les herbes, que Hermione écrasa consciencieusement. Elle aurait du penser aux conséquences de son acte, car elle s'attira immédiatement les foudres de Rogues.  
  
'Mademoiselle Granger, cela fait des lustres que je vous demande de ne pas venir en aide aux autres élèves. Il me semble que vous vous appliquer à m'ignorer. Monsieur Weasley, allez par là. Vous travaillerez dorénavant avec Mademoiselle Patil. Potter venez par ici. Vous travaillerez avec Mademoiselle Granger. Je déduis dix points à Griffondor pour avoir ruiné des ingrédients utiles à l'élaboration de potions. Et Mademoiselle Granger, je vous prie de bien vouloir vous présenter à la fin du cours.'  
  
Hermione était tellement fâchée qu'elle avait du mal de ne pas écraser ses propres herbes - d'autant plus, qu'elle s'imaginait que celles-ci représentaient le cou de Rogue. Harry qui habituellement avait à subir constamment les humeurs de Rogue, se contenta de secouer la tête, son expression la prévenant de ne pas énerver Rogue d'avantage.  
  
'On dirait que ta petite amie a de nouveau de ennuis, Potter.' Draco Malfoy ricana derrière eux. Crabbe, qui était de nature taciturne, ajouta des crocs de serpents au lieu des yeux de serpents indiqués dans leur propre chaudron à l'insu de Draco qui avait le dos tourné.  
  
'La ferme', répliqua Harry.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, un sifflement strident les interrompit et Draco se retourna au moment le sifflement ressemblait de plus en plus un hurlement et la potion qui vait un aspect visqueux et gluant commençait à déborder du chaudron.  
  
'Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Crabbe !' cria Draco complètement ahuri.  
  
Rogue les rejoignit d'un pas vif en passant à côté de Harry et Hermione.  
  
'Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez nettoyer toute cette saleté et vous êtes prié de ne parler lors de mon cours.'  
  
'Très bien Monsieur' murmura Draco, tout en lançant un regard à Harry et Hermione qui sous entendait que Rogue ne déduisait pas de points à sa propre maison.  
  
Hermione se mordillait la lèvre inférieure tout en se retenant de remettre Draco à sa place. Même si sa famille était mal vue pour être partisane de Voldemort, ni son attitude ni son arrogance ne s'étaient estompées. Il était toujours aussi 'blond' et toujours aussi 'froid'.  
  
Lorsque rogue leur annonça que le cours était fini, elle se dirigea vers son bureau. Il la laissa patienter en faisant semblant d'être complément absorbé par le contenu de son parchemin.  
  
'Il me fait patienter exprès', pensa-t-elle tout en l'observant. Il faillait bien l'admettre, qu'il n'était pas aussi si mal que ça après tout. Ce qui semblait le rendre laid était son aversion constante envers elle. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tout à fait propres, et non gras si vous preniez le temps de les observer de près. Ils étaient mi-longs.  
  
'Arrêtes ça tout de suite Hermione !', se reprit-elle fermement. Elle n'allait pas continuer à perdre son temps à penser à lui.  
  
'Mademoiselle Granger, cela fait maintenant sept ans, je le répète (pour que vous le compreniez bien) SEPT ans, que je vous demande de ne pas venir en aide aux autres élèves.'  
  
'Mais Professeur, j'ai simplement essayé d'éteindre le feu que....'  
  
'Silence ! Je remercie Dieu que je n'ai plus qu'un mois et demi à vous supporter. Mais d'ici là, j'attends de vous que vous ne veniez plus en aide à Monsieur Weasley ou Londubat. En ce qui concerne ce soir, je vous attends à vingt heures précises. Votre retenue consistera à nettoyer tous les chaudrons de façon 'moldue' c'est-à-dire sans l'aide d'aucune magie.'  
  
'Quoi ? Mais... je....'  
  
'Silence ! Encore un seul mot et vous aurez une retenue deux soirs de suite et cinquante points seront déduits à Griffondor. Maintenant, hors de ma vue, j'ai du travail.' Il reprit sa plume et se pencha sur son parchemin, lui faisant clairement comprendre que cette discussion était bel et bien terminée. Hermione sortit du château et laissa libre cours à sa rage. Elle n'y pouvait rien mais cet homme avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle. Un mois et demi. se dit-elle. Encore un mois et demi et tu en sera débarrassée une fois pour toutes. Elle respira un bon coup. Ginny qui se tenait près d'elle l'observa attentivement.  
  
'On se sent mieux maintenant, s'enquéri-t-elle  
  
'Je suppose que c'est la meilleure façon que j'ai trouvée pour me libérer l'esprit, vu les circonstances.' Elle lui raconta son entrevue avec Rogue.  
  
'Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi penser de cet homme...' lui répondit Ginny. 'Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il n'ait pas d'épouse ou de petite amie. Je pense que ça ne doit pas être facile de vivre avec lui.'  
  
'N'y pense même pas, Ginny. Personne ne voudrait vivre avec lui'  
  
Hermione n'avait pas vraiment faim au dîner. Elle n'était pas vraiment enchantée d'être en retenue avec Rogue, d'autant plus qu'il fallait nettoyer tous ces chaudrons à la main. Le pure c'est que l'on était vendredi soir, ce qui voulait dire que le couvre feu habituel était prolongé.  
  
Il y avait tout-de-même un point positif dans cette situation, c'était qu'en étant en retenue elle n'était pas sujette au couvre-feu. Elle se considéra également chanceuse, que Rusard n'était pas au courant de sa retenue autrement elle aurait à subir son rire nasal, car il aimait les punitions de toute nature.  
  
Elle retourna dans sa chambre qu'il lui était attribué en tant que Préfète, et se changea. Elle mit une paire de jeans, ainsi qu'un t-shirt de quidditch puis sa cape. Il n'était pas indispensable qu'elle mette son uniforme complète pour nettoyer des chaudrons.  
  
Ses jeans étaient plus serrés qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, mais il fallait bien l'admettre que son corps c'était développé au cours des deux dernières années et avait adopté des formes plus féminines. Il faudrait qu'elle aille s'en racheter une paire cet été. D'autre part, ses jeans seraient sous sa cape et puis de toute manière le Professeur ne remarquait pas ces choses là. Il n'était tout simplement pas intéressé dans la gente féminine et c'était tant mieux ! 


	2. En retenue

En retenue  
  
Hermione se trouva à huit heures précises devant le cachot. Le Professeur Rogue était toujours installé à son bureau, corrigeant avec aisance des devoirs. 'Tu ne me déduira pas de points', pensa-t-elle, lorsqu'il observa son horloge, pour vérifier si elle était bien à l'heure.  
  
« Bien. qu'est-ce que vous regardez petite sotte ? »  
  
En pointant son long doigt fin vers l'évier il lui dit : « Vous allez me nettoyer tous ces chaudrons que j'ai empilé. »  
  
« Très bien Professeur Rogue », répliqua-t-elle sans faire d'autre remarque.  
  
Elle avait décidé de l'ignorer tout au long de la soirée. Elle pensait que c'était la meilleure façon d'éviter d'autres problèmes. Un mois et demi. se remémora-t-elle. C'était devenu son leitmotiv.  
  
Elle se baissa et rempli l'évier d'eau chaude. Etant élevée de façon 'moldue', elle était habituée à façon de nettoyer. Elle n'utilisait pas de magie quand elle était chez ses parents, en particulier à cause de la règle instaurée par Poudlard qui n'autorisait pas les élèves d'utiliser de magie en dehors de l'école. Elle pris la brosse et commença à frotter, en constatant que les manches de sa cape la gênaient. Elle les remonta, fort de constater qu'elles retombaient et étaient trempées. Elle décida d'enlever sa cape et la posa sur le dossier d'une chaise.  
  
Le Professeur Rogue lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil par dessus ses corrections. La Granger lui tournai le dos tout en frottant le premier chaudron. Il lui reluqua le postérieur qui au lieu d'être habillé de l'uniforme réglementaire était moulé dans une paire de jeans. Il la fixa, étonné de son apparence. La paire de jeans épousa parfaitement ses formes, quoi qu'un peu provocantes. Il posa sa plume avec dégoût se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Il se plaça à côté d'elle les bras croisés et la fixa.  
  
Elle sentit son regard reposer sur elle, avant même de s'être retournée. C'était vraiment étrange, la façon dont elle devinait sa présence, sans même savoir qu'il était là.  
  
Cette voix, profonde ressemblant à du velours brisa le silence qui régnait dans le cachot : « Mademoiselle Granger. il est très peu probable que ceci peut être considéré comme étant l'uniforme réglementaire de Poudlard. »  
  
Elle se retourna et il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que ses cheveux d'habitude si touffus, semblaient être plus disciplinés. Quelques boucles entouraient joliment son visage et tombaient en cascade le long de son dos.  
  
« Je suis désolée Professeur, mais je ne vois aucune raison de salir mon uniforme surtout pour frotter des chaudrons », lui répondit-elle tout en essayant de ne pas faire transparaître sa colère.  
  
Rogue ne fut pas très heureux de constater que sur ce point elle avait tout à fait raison et que sa remarque était parfaitement pertinente. Il s'était préparer à lui faire quelque remarque acerbe, mais elle l'avait envoyé sur les 'roses' de la façon la plus charmante qui soit.  
  
« Très bien ! je ferais une exception cette fois ci. Continuez votre travail et assurez vous que les chaudrons soient impeccables ! »  
  
Il se dirigea précipitamment vers son bureau, reprit sa plume et continua de corriger les devoirs.  
  
Il se rappelait parfaitement de sa première rentrée des classes, de la première fois qu'il l'avait vue.  
  
C'était une petite mademoiselle-je-sais-tout autoritaire, qui levait toujours la main à chaque fois qu'il posait une question à la classe. Sa tête était couverte d'une masse de cheveux touffue et ses dents étaient plutôt longues. Elle était perpétuellement collée aux basques de Potter et Weasley.  
  
'Elle n'a pas changée', essaya-y-il de se convaincre mentalement, 'non, elle n'a pas changé'. Elle était toujours la même 'petite idiote' qui faisait toujours quelque chose de stupide. Il l'observa encore pendant un instant, puis continu de corriger ses devoirs.  
  
Hermione termina de frotter les chaudrons vers minuit. Rogue était partie voilà maintenant une heure tout en la prévenant que si le travail n'était pas fait correctement il déduirait des points. Il l'avait fixé pendant un moment, ce qui ne lui correspondait pas du tout. Puis il disparut dans ses appartements, en claquant consciencieusement la porte. Ses appartements devaient se trouver quelque part par là ou du moins a proximité de sa salle de cours comme tous les appartements des professeurs de Poudlard. Elle contempla ses mains rougis et les frottas. Il faudrait qu'elle les enduise de cire d'abeille quand elle serait dans sa chambre. Elle traversa les couloirs déserts en retenant difficilement de bâiller. Au moins demain elle pourrait faire la grasse matinée. Et en plus elle pourrait rajouter une croix sur son calendrier. Elle allait aussi déterminer le nombre de minutes qu'il lui restait avec Rogue.  
  
Ron, Harry et Ginny l'attendaient en jouant aux échecs version sorciers et en mangeant les friandes qu'ils avaient rapportés de leur dernière expédition chez 'Honeydukes'. Harry et Ginny chahutaient tandis que Ron leva ses yeux vers eux.  
  
« Et bien... il était temps que tu reviennes », lorsqu'elle rampa à travers le passage du portrait. « Alors comment c'était ? »  
  
« Ça va. A part qu'il était furieux que je n'étais pas en uniforme réglementaire. Mais je dois bien l'admettre que pour une fois il n'était pas aussi sarcastique qu'à son habitude. »  
  
« Je me demande ce qu'il y a bien pu lui arriver », demanda Ginny.  
  
« Si je le savais.... », répondit Hermione. « Je vais prendre une douche, puis je vais me coucher. Ce n'est sûrement pas Rogue qui va me ruiner mon week-end ! »  
  
Le Professeur se trouva à ce moment précis dans ses appartements en train de ruminer comme à son habitude. Comme d'habitude il ne dormait pas beaucoup. Il avait quitté la Granger qui finissait sa retenue au moment où il ne pouvait plus se retenir et de l'observer constamment. Elle commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. Au moins à la fin du mois de mois il n'aurait plus à s'en s'occuper ni d'elle ni de Potter ou de Weasley. La seule qui resterait était cette petite 'puce', la cadette des enfants Weasley, et bien évidemment celle-ci était complètement apeurée par le grand méchant Professeur Rogue.  
  
Il remua le whisky qui se trouvait dans son verre tout en pensant à la façon dont il aimait terroriser ses élèves. Il but une grande rasade. Au moins il pouvait compter sur Mademoiselle Granger pour avoir quelques joutes verbales. Cela rendait les choses plus intéressantes. Ron Weasley n'était d'aucun défi. Il deviendrait simplement pâle et se confondrait en paroles confuses et Potter le fusillerait du regard. En ce qui le concernait Mademoiselle Granger était toujours cette petite idiote, mais une petite idiote qui avait des tripes.  
  
En ce samedi matin, Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall étaient en grande discussion au sujet des futurs diplômés. Il semblerait que l'université était accablée de demandes et qu'elle-ci demandait à Poudlard de lui venir en aide. L'université voulait que Poudlard conserve au moins l'un de ses diplômés, afin d'y faire ses études universitaires. Ce programme impliquerait que l'élève en question serait l'assistant d'un professeur et effectuerai ses cours par hibou. C'était à Albus de sélectionner l'élève parmi une liste. Plusieurs écoles de magie et sorcellerie étaient dans la même situation.  
  
« C'est plutôt une longue liste, Albus », constata Minerva.  
  
« J'en suis tout à fait conscient, Minerva. Je l'ai décortiquée hier soir. Il y a de nombreux élèves qui conviendraient. Tous ont d'excellentes notes. Tout de même j'ai une préférence pour une élève en particulier et je pense que tu es également de mon avis. J'en déduis donc que notre choix se portera sur Mademoiselle Hermione Granger. Je pense qu'elle sera un excellent professeur dans le futur étant donné son cursus scolaire. »  
  
« C'est un très bon choix. Mademoiselle Granger est une élève très intelligente. Mais de quel professeur sera-t-elle l'assistante ? Il est mentionné ici qu'elle est attirée par l'arithmancie, mais nous ne nécessitons pas vraiment d'assistant à ce poste. »  
  
Albus semblait perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
« Je pensais justement que Severus aurait besoin d'une assistante. Elle serait parfait dans cette matière, d'autant plus que nous n'avons jamais eu de 'Professeur-femme' à ce poste. »  
  
Minerva but une gorgée de thé quand soudain d'un air affolé elle répliqua, « Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment une bonne idée. »  
  
« Et pourquoi donc, très chère ? Severus est un Maître en ce qui concerne les potions. »  
  
« Oui bien sûr, mais.... enfin, tu sais bien qu'il ne s'entendent pas entre eux. »  
  
« J'en suis conscient et je ne pense pas que cela soit provoqué par Mademoiselle Granger, quand on considère que Severus peut être très exaspérant par moments. C'était déjà le cas lorsqu'il était étudiant.' »  
  
« Il se pourrait bien qu'elle refuse de travailler à ses côtés.' »  
  
« Elle n'aura pas d'autre choix. Il n'y pas d'autre place et je ne vois pas pourquoi on la mettrai avec Binns, Flitwick, Lupin, Chourave ou Bibine. Et je ne veux même pas songer à Sybille. Par conséquent, il ne reste plus que Severus.'  
  
« Pour être franche je n'arrives toujours pas à m'y faire. »  
  
« Minerva il n'a que deux solutions qui s'offrent à eux : soit ils s'entretuent soit ils s'entendent. »  
  
Il lui sourit et elle comprit que ça ne servirait à rien de protester, car il était bien connu que lorsque Albus avait une idée derrière tête rien ni personne ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis.  
  
« Très bien. Tu veux que je fasse parvenir un courrier qui fait part de notre choix à la faculté ? »  
  
« Oui. Fais le tout de suite. »  
  
« Ne devrait-on pas informer Mademoiselle Granger de notre décision ? »  
  
« L'université fera parvenir des courriers par hibou à la fin de l'été avec toutes les modifications et changements, quand ceux-ci auront été déterminés. Je préfère ne rien dire tant nous n'avons pas eu de confirmation quant à tout cela. Je vais appeler les elfes de maison afin qu'ils trouvent des appartements pour Mademoiselle Granger. Au moins ce sera une bonne chose de faite et on pourra passer un été paisible. »  
  
Minerva retourna à ses appartements privés afin de rédiger le courrier pour l'université. Personnellement elle n'était pas d'accord avec la décision qu'avait prise Albus au sujet d'Hermione et de Severus.  
  
Severus pouvait être brusque et cela ne tranquillisa guère. La seule chose qui était certaine c'était qu'Hermione ne se laissait pas faire par Rogue comme le faisaient autres élèves ; ce qui le rendait encore plus fou.  
  
Elle frissonna en se demandant à quoi cela pouvait bien ressembler d'avoir travaillé avec lui quand il était encore mange-mort. Il préférait l'intimité des ses appartements aux autres personnes. Il était rare qu'il aille à Pré-au-Lard pour côtoyer ses semblables. Il passait ses étés enfermé dans les cachots à ruminer et à s'amuser avec ses potions. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'il soit enchanté par l'idée que quelqu'un puisse envahir ce qu'il considérait comme son territoire. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir le jour où Rogue découvrirait le 'pot aux roses'.  
  
Lorsque avril devint mai, les futurs diplômés devenaient de plus en plus gais tout en étant irrités en même temps, vu que les examens approchaient à grands pas. Il semblait y avoir une trêve entre Hermione et le Professeur Rogue. Enfin c'est le ressentiment que Harry avait. Rogue ne s'était plus acharné contre eux. Il les avait parfaitement ignorés à l'exception de Neville, qui avait toujours de gros soucis à se faire. Le pauvre Neville n'espérait qu'une seule chose c'était d'obtenir son diplôme et d'être débarrassé pour de bon de Rogue.  
  
Grâce à Ron, la trêve ne fût pas de longue durée. Depuis que Ginny et Harry avaient eu leurs premiers rapports il y de cela un an maintenant Ron mit la pression à Hermione afin que celle-ci cède à ses avances. Hermione confia à Harry qu'elle avait des doutes quant à avoir une relation à long terme avec Ron, mais elle ne rompit pas leur relation ni n'entreprit quoi que ce soit.  
  
Un jour Ron la coinça dans le hall près de la salle de cours du Professeur Lupin. Il tenta de la 'compromettre' en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille.  
  
« Non Ron ! Hors de question ! Mais réponse est non ! », répondit-elle à sa requête. Ron tenta désespérément de l'embrasser. Elle tourna sa tête ne voulant pas que les autres élèves les découvrent.  
  
« Hermione. s'il te plait », supplia-t-il.   
  
« Weasley, vous êtes vraiment pathétique », dit le Professeur Rogue sur un ton dégoûté tout en les fusillant du regard. « Et en ce qui vous concerne Mademoiselle Granger vous pouvez certainement faire mieux que Weasley ! »  
  
Ron fusilla à son tour du regard Rogue, et commença à ouvrir la bouche. Il se rétracta en voyant que Rogue souleva un sourcil d'un air interrogateur. Rogue se demandait s'il allait devoir affronter Ron.  
  
« Dégagez avant que je ne décide de distribuer des punitions. Grâce à dieu la remise des diplômes approche », se dit-il.  
  
Ron prit Hermione par la main et la tira dans son sillage à travers les couloirs.  
  
« Tu as de la chance qu'il n'ait pas déduits de points. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu qu'il ne faillait pas faire ce genre de choses dans les couloirs aux yeux et au su de tous », lui reprocha-t-elle.  
  
Ron était exaspéré, et complètement frustré sur le plan sexuel.  
  
« Tu sais quoi Hermione. Tu es presque comme lui ! »  
  
« Comme qui ? »  
  
« Rogue »  
  
« Alors ça c'est pas vrai ! »  
  
« Oh que si ! Tu sais toujours ce qui est approprié, à spéculer qui observe qui. Tu es son égal féminin. »  
  
« C'est ton avis et ça te regarde Ronald Weasley. Tout est de ta faute de toute façon », répliqua-t-elle en tentant de se dégager de sa poigne possessive.  
  
Elle le planta en plein milieu du couloir et courut dans la direction opposée longeant Rogue. Elle ne vit pas son regard stupéfait face à son expression. 


	3. Les diplômés

Je vous remercie toutes pour vos encouragements et conseils (c .f. Ripper de la Blackstaff *clin d'?il*). Cette histoire comporte pour l'instant 35 chapitres de cette taille. (donc mes soirées seront assez prises dorénavant *rire*) et elle n'est pas finie.  
  
Par contre, il y a quelques chapitres avec des passages. comment dire. qui ont un contenu assez 'osé'. Je suis entrain de voir avec snapeflower si je ne peux pas les rendre moins 'osés' et proposer la version intégrale par mail à un public averti.  
  
Je verrai cela le moment venu. En tout cas j'adore cette fic et toutes les autres qu'elle écrit et j'espère que vous allez également l'aimer.  
  
Bon assez bavardé, voici la suite tant attendue.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Les diplômés  
  
Les dernières deux semaines furent éprouvantes aussi pour les élèves que pour leurs professeurs. Le Professeur Rogue était particulièrement d'une humeur massacrante. Il était de notoriété publique que ses examens étaient particulièrement ardus. Neville, Crabbe et Goyle avait de grosses difficultés et Rogue s'acharna contre eux.  
  
« Vous allez repasser cet examen demain soir, car je n'ai aucune envie de vous retrouver dans ma classe l'an prochain. Si je trouve ne serais qu'une seule faute, je vous fais redoubler l'année scolaire. Est-ce que c'est bien COMPRIS ? »  
  
« O-o-o-o-ui P-p-pp-roffesseur R-Rogue », bégaya Neville le teint livide. Les simplets Crabbe et Goyle, hochèrent la tête, n'étant pas affectés par les remarques de Rogue.  
  
Hermione contempla le Professeur Rogue, en ayant de la compassion pour Neville. Ces yeux noirs projetaient des étincelles. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Il semblait qu'il l'observa intensément sans raison apparente. Elle termina son examen en moitie moins de temps qu'il ne lui avait été alloué et le regarda d'un air ennuyé.  
  
Elle était intimement convaincue que le Professeur Rogue n'était pas aussi laid que ça avec son nez crochu et sa peau cireuse. Il aurait intéressant de savoir à quoi ressemblait son corps qui était couvert d'un masse importante de vêtements. Elle savait parfaitement à quoi pouvait ressembler le corps d'un homme. Des photos circulaient parmi les filles de Griffondor. Cependant en cet instant ses yeux 'innocents' auraient bien aimé se poser sur le corps nu et brûlant d'un homme 'vivant'. Elle se tourna vers Ron qui était entrain d'écrire, ses cheveux roux tombant sur ses yeux. Ce cher Ron qui se mettrai à sa disposition s'il elle demanderait de s'allonger nu à côté d'elle. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle ? Il était devenu tellement gentil et protecteur avec le temps. Il se pliait en quatre pour elle.  
  
Parfois elle se sentait coupable de ne pas l'aimer à sa juste valeur. Mais elle ne se sentit franchement pas prête à franchir le pas pour 'consommer' leur relation. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle ne voulait pas passer le cap, car elle n'était pas vraiment attirée physiquement. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Ce dont elle était sûre c'est que quelque chose lui manquait. De la passion peut être ? C'était difficile à dire qu'elle n'avait jamais connu la passion jusqu'ici. Il n'y avait pas de place dans sa vie pour la passion, tellement elle était absorbée par ses livres et ses études. D'autant plus que l'année prochaine elle entrerait en faculté elle aurait encore moins de temps pour ce genre de choses.  
  
Pendant qu'elle était perdue dans ses penses elle avait le regard vide lorsque Rogue traversa le cachot en ramassant les copies. Ses longs cheveux étaient tels de la soie noire. Elle observa à nouveau ses longues et fines mains tout en remarquant qu'elles étaient fines mais larges ; beaucoup plus larges que les siennes. Il se trouva à coté d'elle prit son parchemin, effleura sa main, ce qui fit sursauter Hermione et leurs regards se croisaient. Ils s'observaient simplement. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi elle l'observait ainsi.  
  
Il prit le parchemin se dirigea vers un autre élève sans lui adresser un regard ni lui faire une remarque désobligeante. Drôle de personnage...  
  
@@@@@  
  
Le dernier vendredi après-midi, Ron et Harry étaient étendus sur le canapé le col des chemises déboutonnées, les cravates défaites et leurs livres solaires éparpillés sur une table qui se trouvait à côté d'eux.  
  
Ron soupira sur un ton soulagé : « Je suis teeeeeeeellement content que ce soit enfin terminé »  
  
« Moi aussi. »  
  
« Tout ça va me manquer », dit Hermione en pénétrant dans la salle commune.  
  
« Tu dis ça parce que tu as toujours eu de bonne notes », remarqua Harry, « et en plus en étant Préfète tu disposes de ta propre chambre. »  
  
« Ça me fait une belle jambe ! », répliqua Hermione, « comment crois tu que vous vous y êtes parvenus ? »  
  
« Je n'en sais fichtrement rien », répondit Ron en enlevant sa cravate et en la jetant sur ses livres. « Franchement ce qui m'inquiètes le plus, c'est que Rogue me fasse échouer, d'autant plus que je ne suis pas très sûr de ma note en transfiguration. »  
  
« Tu aurais obtenu une meilleure note en transfiguration si tu n'avais pas abîmé à nouveau ta baguette », dit Hermione en prenant la baguette qui avait des éclats et des fissures. « C'est déjà ta deuxième baguette. »  
  
« Je sais, je sais. Je suppose que cet été je vais devoir trouver un moyen pour que mon père m'en achète une autre. Il est impossible que j'aille à la fac sans baguette. »  
  
Harry intervint : « Ne t'inquiètes pas Ron. Je t'en achèterai une neuve, n'embêtes pas ton père avec ça. »  
  
Ron était embarrassé et rougit. Même en ayant reçu une promotion, Arthur et Molly Weasley, possédaient que de peu d'argent surtout en ayant beaucoup d'enfants qui nécessitaient beaucoup de choses.  
  
Harry s'énerva : « Et ne rougis pas ! Il faut qu'ils s'occupent encore de Ginny pendant sa dernière année et ça coûte cher. En plus comme je ne peux pas être avec elle l'an prochain je vais lui donner un peu d'argent. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas nécessaire », contesta Ron.  
  
« Je sais mais je le ferai quand même. »  
  
« Pauvre Ginny », dit Hermione.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que qu'elle a 'la pauvre Ginny' ? », dit Ginny en rampant à travers le passage du portrait.  
  
« Nous sommes en train de discuter de notre vie future et tu seras seule ici », expliqua Hermione.  
  
« J'te l'fais pas dire. Et dire que j'aurais tous ces professeurs pour moi toute seule. »  
  
« Amuses-toi bien avec Rogue », répliqua Ron avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
Elle lui lança un coussin à la figure.  
  
Hermione se leva : « Je vais commencer à remplir ma malle, car je pars pour Londres dimanche. »  
  
« C'est toujours d'actualité que viennes au 'Terrier', mon amour ? », demanda Ron en la suppliant du regard.  
  
« Bien sûr, mais j'ai également promis à mes parents que je passerait les voir. Je voudrais également leur laisser Pattenrond. Je ne suis pas convaincue que l'université lui conviendrait. »  
  
Ginny dit : « Tu devrais peut-être me laisser m'occuper de Pattenrond et le prendre avec à la maison. Rappelles-toi c'est un chat magique et le monde des moldus ne devrait pas franchement lui plaire. »  
  
Hermione prit en considération la remarque de Ginny.  
  
« Tu as peut-être raison Ginny. Je le prends avec moi et si je vois qu'il ne se plait pas chez mes parents, je le ramènerais avec moi au 'Terrier'. »  
  
« D'accord on fait comme ça. As-tu besoin d'aide pour préparer ta malle ? »  
  
« Bien-sûr, pourquoi pas ? »  
  
Les deux filles quittèrent la salle commune tout en rigolant et discutant. Ron et Harry les observaient en soupirant, « Ah ! les femmes. »  
  
« Je pense qu'il serait judicieux que j'aille faire ma malle moi aussi », dit Harry.  
  
« Moi je vais simplement tout jeter dedans demain soir après la fête », répondit Ron « il faudrait que j'aille aussi récupérer Coq à la volière. »  
  
« J'ai déjà préparé toutes mes affaires, Hedwige y compris », dit Harry en se levant et s'étirant.  
  
« Je vais me changer et je vais rendre visite à quelques professeurs pour leur dire 'au revoir'. »  
  
« Mois pas en tout cas ! » déclara Ron. « Moi je vais me coucher et je refuse de revoir quelconque professeur ; du moins pour l'été. Est-ce que tu vas rendre visite à Rogue également ? »  
  
« Mon dieu ! Non ! », répliqua Harry « je ne vais dire rien du tout à Rogue. »  
  
@@@@@  
  
Certains élèves firent en cet après-midi 'la tournée des professeurs' afin de leur dire 'au revoir' et de discuter un peu. Ils firent ceci avant la fête des remises des diplômes qui se révélait être une grande manifestation et la majorité des élèves quittaient Poudlard à la fin de celle-ci. Hermione avait préparé des cadeaux pour les professeurs, qu'elle leur remit accompagné d'un geste tendre ou en serrant la main.  
  
Elle pensa au Professeur Rogue en enveloppant les petits ballotins de chocolats qu'elle avait acheté chez 'Honeydukes' la semaine passée. Elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer que quelqu'un ne lui avait jamais offert quoique ce soit. Elle n'avait jamais vue un des anciens élèves rejoindre les cachot le dernier jour de leur scolarité à Poudlard, excepté bien sûr les Serpentards et ceci pour rejoindre leur salle commune.  
  
Elle baissa ses yeux vers le dernier ballotin qui lui restait, indécise quant à savoir si elle allait braver pour une dernière fois un de ses accès de colère. Finalement elle décida que 'oui', même lui avait droit à quelque chose, parce que même s'il était détestable et froid, il avait une bonne façon d'enseigner. Elle soupira, respira un bon coup, et marcha lentement vers les cachots, tout en sachant d'instinct qu'elle le trouverait assis à son bureau.  
  
Il était là, en mettant une note sur les dernières copies qu'il remettrai aux futurs diplômés demain soir lors du banquet. Il leva son regard lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de ses pas sur le sol en pierre. Il l'accueillit avec un regard glacial.  
  
« Vous n'obtiendrez pas votre dernière note avant demain soir, Mademoiselle Granger », lui fit-il remarquer sur un ton froid.  
  
« Excusez-moi Professeur, mais je ne venais pas pour ça." Il la regarda. 'surpris peut-être' pensa t-elle, mais il avait toujours la même expression indifférente qui était affichée sur son visage.  
  
« Alors expliquez moi pourquoi vous me faites perdre mon temps. Allez y petite idiote ! »  
  
'Respire un bon coup', se rappelait-elle à l'ordre  
  
« Je suis venue vous remercier », dit-elle en lui remettant un petit paquet. Il regarda le paquet, puis Hermione, mais ne le prit pas.  
  
« Allez-y prenez le , c'est pour vous », dit-elle en posant le paquet délicatement sur son bureau à côté du tas de parchemins. « Vous et moi, ça n'a pas été toujours facile, mais je voulais vous remercier pour votre façon dont vous m'avez enseigné les choses. » Elle parlait rapidement, pour éviter un accès de colère de sa part. Il posa sa plume et la considéra un moment.  
  
Pour en finir, il se racla la gorge (quelque chose d'inhabituel pour lui) et lui répondit, « Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire Mademoiselle Granger. Il est très rare qu'un élève me remercie. »  
  
« J'y ai songé Professeur », dit-elle se rapprochant de lui. Il émanait une odeur de lui, une odeur d'épices, de potions et de propre qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. Elle voulait le 'sentir' de plus près. « Et de ce fait j'ai décidé que vous méritiez au moins un remerciement. Vous savez vous n'êtes pas un mauvais professeur. vraiment. »  
  
Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette remarque. Il ne savait vraiment pas à quoi elle jouait, à se tenir aussi proche de lui et à renifler l'air ambiant avec son nez délicat. Ses yeux marrons le scrutaient et il se sentait mal à l'aise tout en essayant d'appeler son dédain et sa colère à la rescousse qui étaient étrangement aux abonnés absents.  
  
« Merci beaucoup », dit-il à contrec?ur. Elle lui tendit sa main. Il scruta la petite main offerte en se demandant si elle était aussi douce qu'elle ne paraissait. C'est simplement une 'petite idiote' Severus. Ne daigne même pas la regarder une deuxième fois. Elle a sûrement quelque chose derrière la tête pour être aussi gentille avec toi. Il décida que la meilleure façon de s'en débarrasser rapidement était de lui serrer la main. Donc il prit sa main, la secoua, et fut surpris par la fraîcheur et la douceur de celle-ci. La peau de sa propre main était rugueuse.  
  
Hermione fit quelque chose qui la surprit elle même. Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui planta un baiser sur sa joue (et non mesdames pas sur les lèvres *rires*). Elle lui avait simplement effleuré la joue, mais cela avait provoqué la même sensation que lorsqu'elle lui avait serré sa main masculine, c'est-à-dire un effet électrisant.  
  
« Au revoir, Monsieur », dit-elle soudainement effrayée par le fait qu'il puisse lui faire une remontrance. Elle venait de traverser la moitié du cachot quand il dit en tressaillant : « Au revoir Mademoiselle Granger. »  
  
Le Professeur Rogue était assis à son bureau, complètement déboussolé. Cette fille avait eu l'audace de L'EMBRASSER. Elle avait posé ses lèvres roses sur sa joue. Une sorte de chaleur envahit son corps. Zut (ndlr : je suis en manque d'inspiration. Comment dire un gros mot de façon élégante. Merci de faire parvenir votre réponse par mail) habituellement il ne se laissait pas embrasser par de petites filles. Il aurait du la faire fuir avec une remarque acerbe. C'était une enfant effrontée. Il fut intrigué par son cadeau elle le regarda d'un ?il suspicieux. Peut-être qu'elle et sa cohorte lui jouaient un mauvais tour. Les élèves ne faisaient pas de cadeaux à Severus Rogue. Un doigt fin toucha le papier vert. Elle avait l'avait emballé aux couleurs de Serpentard, vert et argent. Il n'avait jamais reçu de cadeau jusqu'à ce jour. Il se remit résolument à son travail, mais ses yeux s'égaraient constamment sur le paquet. Une fine effluve du parfum d'Hermione émanait encore du paquet.  
  
Il gémit de colère, fou de rage qu'elle avait réussi à attirer son attention par ses petites actions. Il prit le paquet et le déballa. A l'intérieur se trouvait une petite carte qui disait en gros 'merci' et signée de son nom. Il y avait son odeur. C'était un petit ballotin de chocolats, quelque chose qu'il ne s'est jamais vu offrir. Il fit un geste avec sa baguette au dessus du ballotin afin de voir s'il y avait quelconque charme sur les chocolats, mais il ne trouva rien. Ils avaient un bel aspect. Il en prit un, le mordilla, mais juste un tout petit morceau. C'était sucré et doux. Il le mit entièrement en bouche et le mâcha. Il soupira au goût sucré du chocolat, du caramel et de la crème. Elle avait tenté de l'embobiner, mais n'y était pas arrivé, la 'petite idiote'. 


End file.
